Kejutan?
by PinKid Leader
Summary: Sakura mendapat banyak kesialan hari ini. Dan, tiba-tiba ia sangat kaget saat Sasuke bilang bahwa Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Ino, sedangkan Sasuke (masih) menjadi kekasih Sakura! Ada apa sebenarnya? OOC, typo (s). Slight NejiTen! For Haruno Sakura's birthday! Mind to RnR?


Kejutan

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typo (s), kejang-kejang

Haruno Sakura's birthday

March 28, 2014

.

.

.

.

.

**( 1 ) We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight.**

**I want to show you all the finer things in life.**

**So, just forget about the world, we young tonight.**

**I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for yaaa~**

Klik!

"Alarm di I-phoneku selalu membuatku kesal setiap pagi buta seperti ini!" keluh seorang gadis yang baru saja terbangun karena suara merdu dari I-phone merah muda miliknya. Ia masih tak mau beranjak dari kasur bercorak strawberry itu, dan malah mengotak-atik I-phone miliknya sambil tersenyum tanpa ia melihat jam didinding kamarnya pagi itu.

**Selamat Datang di Twitter!**

**Username or email **: sakuraharuno

**Password **: ******

Setelah masuk ke akun Twitter-nya, ia memainkan ibu jarinya keatas dan kebawah pada layar I-phonenya untuk sekedar membaca isi dari timeline akun miliknya.

**TEN TEN** TenTenchu

Ohayouuuuuuu Neji-kun! Have a great day... hyuuganejii

**Uzumaki Naruto ** naruttebayo

Gut morning my beby, Hinata-chan bawa bekal untukku. Cinta kamu-ttebayo hinatahyuuga

**Pangeran Inuzuka ** KibaInuzuka

Bahasa inggrismu berantakan, jadi tak usah memakainya, Rubah. Lagipula, tumben sekali kau sudah bangun? Kerbau. naruttebayo

**Uzumaki Naruto ** naruttebayo

Diam kau! Suka-suka aku ingin bangun jam berapa, apa urusanmu, bodoh?! KibaInuzuka

**Uzumaki Naruto ** naruttebayo

Sepertinya aku lupa mengerjakan pr matematika, ah liat Teme saja! :p okay, Temeeh? sasukeuchiha

**Uchiha** sasukeuchiha

Tidak. naruttebayo

**Uzumaki Naruto ** naruttebayo

NANIII? Kau pelit sekali, Teme! Ayolah, Teme! Ini masih jam 06:00 pagi, dan kau sudah pelit seperti ini? sasukeuchiha

**Uchiha** sasukeuchiha

Hn, ucapan selamat pagi yang hangat. Terima kasih.

Sakura's Pov

Glek~

Sasuke-kun membuat tweet seperti itu untuk siapa ya? Ucapan selamat pagi dari siapa? Aku belum mengucapkan apapun padanya pagi ini. Apa aku tanya saja langsung padanya ya?

**Sakura** sakuraharuno

Pagi Sasuke-kun sasukeuchiha

**Uchiha** sasukeuchiha

Hn. sakuraharuno

**Sakura** sakuraharuno

Ah, kau mendapat ucapan selamat pagi dari siapa? sasukeuchiha

**Uchiha ** sasukeuchiha

Cerewet kau sakuraharuno

Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke-kun? Mengapa kau dingin sekali? Hah, aku tanya langsung saja disekolah nanti. Lebih baik aku bersiap-siap.

End Sakura's Pov

Normal Pov

Ia pun mengakhiri chat singkat dengan Sasuke pagi itu. Dalam hatinya pun, ia sungguh ingin tahu siapa yang membuat Sasuke merasa (sedikit) senang dengan ucapan selamat pagi yang hangat selain dirinya. Hanya saja, ia menyimpan semua tanda tanya itu dan akan langsung ingin menanyakan jawabannya pada Sasuke.

Setelah melog-out akun Twitter-nya, Sakura langsung beranjak dan mengambil handuk merah mudanya. Lalu, berjalan ke arah pintu keluar kamar, dan akan membersihkan tubuhnya untuk bersiap ke berpakaian sekolah lengkap, dilapisi jaket putih bergaris pink, sepatu yang sama dengan warna jaketnya, tas bergambar HelloKitty, dan rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai itu hanya dilapisi bandana berwarna hitam. Ia pun segera turun dari lantai atas rumahnya menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi dengan keluarga tercintanya.

"Ohayou~, Kaa-chan, Otou-chan dan Onii-chan," sahut Sakura dengan senyum hangat, ia pun langsung duduk di meja makan, dan merasakan kejanggalan dalam atmosfer ruangan itu. Keluarganya hanya diam, seakan tak mendengar ucapan nyaring dari bibir Sakura.

"Ohayou?!" ulang Sakura dengan wajah heran sekaligus kesal. Hanya sang ayah yang menjawab, itupun dengan nada pelan dan berbeda dari biasanya. 'Ohayou..." jawab Kizashi,sang kepala keluarga Haruno sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya. Sedangkan, sang ibu, Mebuki hanya tersenyum dan meneruskan acara memasaknya. Sang kakak, Sasori hanya diam dan beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat," sahut Sasori dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Sakura pun membelalakkan mata emerald-nya sambil melahap roti selai strawberry-nya, lalu ikut izin pada ayah dan ibunya dan berlari mengikuti sang kakak.

"Nii-chan, jika kau berangkat duluan. Lalu, aku dengan siapa? Aku akan telat jika aku berangkat sendirian!" ujar Sakura dengan raut wajah kecewa, merajuk agar kakak berwajah baby face-nya itu tetap diam ditempat dan mengajaknya berangkat bersama. "Memangnya kemana Sasuke-mu?" tanya Sasori dingin sambil memakai sepatunya. "Nggh, ia sudah berangkat. Ayolah nii-chan! Ini sudah jam 06.52. Antar aku~" rajuk Sakura dengan wajah memelas, Sasori yang melihatnya hanya diam dan tak menanggapi Sakura.

"Maaf, sebaiknya kau berangkat sendiri. Aku buru-buru. Jaa~" ucap Sasori dengan cuek, membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung keluar begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sakura yang diam terpaku ditempat dengan mulut penuh dengan sisa lahapan terakhir roti selai strawberry.

"ONIIII-CHANNNNN! SHANNAROOOOOOO! AWAS KAU, AKAN KU ROBEK-ROBEK SEMUA BONEKA-BONEKA JELEKMU ITU!" teriakan Sakura terdengar dan menggema di suasana pagi yang masih sepi itu.

.

.

.

"Hahhh~ aku telat, aku telat, aku telat!" nafas Sakura memburu karena setelah berlari cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Ia beristirahat saat ia menaiki bus, lalu ia pun berlari lagi dengan segenap tenaganya. Ia pun berlari ke arah belakang sekolah, karena ia tahu bahwa pintu gerbang depan pasti sudah di tutup oleh Kotetsu, satpam sekolah itu. Kini, Sakura tengah berlari di lorong sekolah yang sepi, tanda pelajaran pertama telah dimulai.

"Sakuraaaa!" panggil seorang gadis bercepol dua bersurai cokelat tengah berlari menyusul Sakura. "Tenten? Kau telat juga?" jawab Sakura dengan terburu-buru. "Iya, Neji tak menjemputku saat aku menunggunya. Ayo cepat, kita ke kelas bersama!" Tenten pun menarik tangan Sakura menuju lantai dua gedung itu, dimana kelas mereka berada, XI IPA 1.

Sesampainya didepan kelas, mereka hanya diam dan berdiri di depan pintu masuk kelas itu. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening sampai pelipis mereka karena baru saja tersadar dengan suara tegas yang terdengar dari dalam kelas tersebut. Suara itu milik Ibiki-sensei yang mengajar Sejarah. Akhirnya, Sakura pun memberanikan diri dengan mengetuk pintu itu sambil meneguk air liurnya.

**Tok~tok~tok~**

"Masuk!" suara tegas itupun membuat Sakura dan Tenten bergidik ngeri dan kemudian mereka membuka pintu kelas itu. Seketika mereka malu pada kekasih mereka masing-masing yang menatap mereka seakan mereka ialah orang-orang bodoh.

"Jadi, apa alasan kalian?! Apa kalian tahu ini sudah pukul berapa?!" ucap Ibiki-sensei dengan nada sedikit keras. Sakura pun melirik jam tangan pinknya, dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Ibiki-sensei. "Err.. Sekarang jam 07.30, sensei," Tenten pun menjawab dengan sekumpul keberanian, "Aku membantu ibuku dulu dan rumahku jauh dari sekolah, Ibiki-sensei, " jawab Tenten seadanya. Ia pun berbicara sambil menatap Neji yang justru hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Itu membuat Tenten sedikit kecewa. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Haruno?!" Ibiki-sensei pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura pun tidak menjawab, ia sungguh bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tak mungkin menjadikan Sasori lah alasan dari ketelatannya saat ini. Ia hanya menunduk dan menutup matanya. "Jawab pertanyaan gurumu ini, Haruno!" Ibiki-sensei mulai meninggikan nada suaranya. Sakura pun sedikit ketakutan, ia tak pandai berbohong karena ia sangat menghormati guru-gurunya.

"Aku... Aku kesiangan, sensei," jawab Sakura dengan pelan. Membuat Ibiki sedikit kesal.

"Kalian keluar dan bersihkan lapangan sekolah sekarang juga! Tak ada bantahan!" perintah Ibiki dengan nada tegas. Sakura hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Tenten ingin menentang perintah Ibiki-sensei, tapi nyalinya menciut setelah melihat raut wajah sang guru yang baginya menyeramkan. Mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas, Sakura melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan tak melihat ke arahnya. Ia sedang asyik mengobrol. Mengobrol dengan seorang gadis pirang berwajah barbie. Ya, Yamanaka Ino. Salahsatu sahabat dari Haruno Sakura. Seketika hati Sakura langsung terasa nyeri dengan pemandangan terakhir saat ia keluar dari kelas itu.

.

.

.

"Aku lelah, Sakura," keluh Tenten sambil mengelap keringatnya. Mereka berdua sedang melaksanakan hukuman dari guru mereka atas keterlambatan mereka. Mereka berdiri di tepi lapangan dan sudah setengah lapangan mereka bersihkan, sisanya masih terdapat beberapa sampah dan daun-daun kering berjatuhan dari pohon-pohon yang tertata di setiap sisi lapangan.

"Biar aku saja yang melanjutkannya," Sakura pun kembali mengambil sapu lidi dan pengki, kemudian membersihkan daun-daun kering itu. Tak terasa, bel berdering. Tanda jam istirahat pertama telah tiba. Semua siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin. Termasuk Sasuke dengan teman-teman dekatnya, Neji pun tergabung didalam sekelompok anak-anak lelaki tampan, jenius dan kaya. Mereka sangat populer di sekolah itu, terbukti dengan banyaknya fansgirls mereka masing-masing. Mereka tak hanya mengandalkan tampang. Tetapi,otak dan kekuatan. Mereka ialah Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Shimura Sai dan Nara Shikamaru.

Sakura dan Tenten hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan kesal. Apalagi dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Sang Uchiha bungsu dan si Hyuuga sulung. Sudah jelas-jelas mereka melihat ke arah kekasihnya yang tengah terduduk di tepi lapangan, dengan peluh membasahi kening. Mereka hanya menatap tak peduli. Sakura dan Tenten jelas tak bisa memaklumi, meskipun mereka tahu karakter kekasih-kekasih mereka."Aku beli minuman dulu ya, Sakura, " ujar Tenten, kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat ia duduk bersama Sakura.

Sakura pun merasa kecewa dengan sikap teman-temannya juga keluarganya hari ini. Bahkan, sahabat-sahabat dekatnya tak ada yang menegurnya sejak tadi. Ino, Hinata dan Temari. Hanya sahabat cepol duanya inilah yang bernasib sama dan menegurnya. Ia pun menghabiskan jam istirahat pertama dengan memainkan I-phone miliknya. Dan, lagi-lagi membuka akun Twitter-nya.

**Uzumaki Naruto ** naruttebayo

Bel berderinggg, ramen paman Teuchi menunggu, dan aku pun menunggu ramen paman Teuchi, tapi sebelum itu aku makan masakan pacar ku yang cantik ini-ttebayouuu- hinatahyuuga

**Yamanaka Ino ** inobarbie

Sepertinya akuuu mulai jatuh cintaaaa S I love u! :)))

**Shimura Sai ** pelukistampan

Sepertinya...ah sudahlah,

**Semangat Masa Muda ** rockleerocky

SEMANGATTTTT BERKOBARRRRRRR SEPERTI KATA GUY-SENSEI! SELAGI MASIH MUDA!

**Nara Shikamaru ** shikamarunara

Hari ini pun tetap membosankan

**Uchiha ** sasukeuchiha

Mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran. Terima kasih.

**Uchiha ** sasukeuchiha

Mengobrol dengannya tak buruk.

**Uzumaki Naruto ** naruttebayo

Mengobrol dengan siapaaaa, Teme? Dengankuuuuu atau dengan... Hahahaha sasukeuchiha

**Uchiha ** sasukeuchiha

Usuratonkachi. Diam kau, Dobe. naruttebayo

**Uzumaki Naruto ** naruttebayo

Aku tahu, Teme hahahaha XD bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan? sasukeuchiha

**Hyuuga Hinata ** hinatahyuuga

Lelahnya mengerjakan tugas dari Ibiki-sensei...huft:)

**KARINNN ** sasukelovers

Sasuke-kun tampan sekaliiiiiiiiii Ahhhhh aku bisa gilaaaaaa! sasukeuchiha

**Yamanaka Ino ** inobarbie

Kau tak sedingin yang ku bayangkan, S

**Uchiha ** sasukeuchiha

Hn. Entahlah. naruttebayo

Sakura yang membaca percakapan antara Sasuke dan Naruto dan melihat tweet-tweet Sasuke dan Ino yang saling berhubungan, membuat dirinya merasa sakit dihati, lalu meremas rok bermotif kotak-kotak merah itu dengan kencang. Ia sungguh ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Ino?

**Sakura ** sakuraharuno

Ada apa denganmu? Ada apa dengan kalian semua? :((( Ini sungguh tak masuk akal.

Setelah membuat sebuah tweet, ia pun melog-out akun Twitternya. Dan, tak lama kemudian, Tenten datang membawa dua minuman kaleng, satu untuknya dan satunya lagi untuk Sakura. Sembari menuju kelas, Sakura hanya diam dan merasa takut seperti apa pandangan Sasuke nanti padanya. Ada apa antara Sasuke dan Ino? Batin Sakura di dalam hati.

Mereka pun sampai, dan betapa kecewanya Sakura melihat pemandangan yang sungguh membuat hati Sakura tersayat-sayat. Di emeraldnya, terlihat Sasuke sedang memegang tangan Ino sambil berlutut dan tersenyum. Bersama Sakura pun bisa dihitung berapa kali Sasuke bersikap manis seperti itu padanya selama satu tahun hubungannya.

"Hey Teme, kekasihmu melihatmu! Hentikan!" tegur Naruto kencang. Sasuke pun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Ino dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan dingin. "Biarkan saja, lebih baik ia tahu daripada aku diam," balas Sasuke sekenanya. Sukses, membuat Sakura meneteskan airmata kesedihan atas sikap acuh Sasuke. "A-pa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?" dengan airmata yang mengalir, Sakura bertanya dan ia berusaha tenang. Hanya saja, airmata itu terus mengalir dari mata emeraldnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Sakura. Mungkin aku sudah tak cocok denganmu," ujar Sasuke tegas. Mata Sakura pun melebar mendengar alasan klise lelaki didepannya itu. Sungguh bukan Sasuke sekali.

"Apa salahku?! Mengapa kau selalu diam jika kau merasa tak cocok?! Hiks~" balas Sakura. Suasana pun semakin tegang dengan membisunya mereka.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu sedih, kita mungkin melakukan apapun bersama, tetapi pada akhirnya, sahabatmu inilah yang selalu ada untukku," jelas Sasuke sambil melirik Ino disebelahnya. Ino pun memasang wajah datar dan kemudian tersenyum kasihan pada Sakura.

"Aku.. Aku yang selalu ada, Sasuke-kun. Mengapa? Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" tanya Sakura kencang.

"Aku rasa.. Aku jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu, Yamanaka Ino," Sakura dengan pandangan tak percaya pun merasakan sesak didalam dadanya, sungguh sakit yang tiada terkira. Sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, semua yang ada disanapun menatap Sakura dengan kasihan. Sasuke? Hanya menatap Sakura dengan raut wajah merasa bersalah.

Sahabat-sahabatnya pun hanya terdiam dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mengejek, kecuali Hinata yang menghampirinya dan mengelus pundaknya. Sakura pun menepis tangan Hinata dan ia berlari dari kelas tersebut ke atap sekolah. Tanpa tahu, semua yang berada di kelas tersenyum menyaksikan adegan itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha?! Dan, apa maksud kalian semua, Ino, Temari dan Hinata?! Kalian sukses membuat Sakura menangis!" cecar Tenten, tak terima sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kekasihnya.

"Tenten-chan, akan kami jelaskan!" jawab Ino sambil menarik tangan Tenten. Tenten pun mendengarkan penjelasan Ino, ia pun sangat terkejut, ia sungguh lupa dengan hari yang seharusnya ia ingat. Dan, ia pun juga tersadar bahwa hari ini adalah hari jadi dua tahunnya dengan Neji. Ia pun tak melihat adanya Neji didalam ruangan itu, ia pun tak berharap Neji akan muncul untuk sekedar melihatnya. Ia juga perempuan, meskipun ia tomboy. Ia juga ingin diperlakukan layaknya gadis-gadis pada umumnya, meskipun ia tak pernah meminta. Ia tetap memiliki hati seorang gadis, yang bisa merasa kecewa meskipun ia jarang menangis.

Tenten's Pov

Neji, kau tahu? Aku pernah berjanji padamu agar tak boleh menangis dalam keadaan apapun. Katamu, aku harus menyimpan airmataku di waktu yang menyenangkan saja. Benar, aku berjanji. Tetapi... Aku sungguh ingin menangis saat ini, bolehkah aku melanggarnya? Neji...aku merindukanmu. Mengapa kau menjauhiku seminggu ini?

End Tenten's Pov

**( 2 ) Never thought that I'd be so inspired**

**Never thought that I'd find the higher truth**

**I believed that love was overrated**

**'Till the moment I found you~**

Tenten yang sedang termenung di bangku sambil memainkan pulpen hitamnya itupun tersadar akan senandung lagu dan suara itu. Ia sungguh mengenali suara itu. Ia pun mencari dan menengok ke arah pintu dan muncullah Neji sambil memegang bunga mawar putih kesukaan Tenten, dan membawa 6 mini pancake dengan foto-foto mereka berdua.

**Now baby, I know I don't deserve the love you give me**

**But now, I understand that~**

**If you want me, **

**I must be doing something right**

**I got nothing left to prove**

**And it's all because of you**

Neji terus menyanyi diiringi oleh iringan gitar yang dilantunkan oleh Naruto, disaksikan oleh anak-anak yang berada disana, ia pun menghampiri Tenten dan memberi bunga mawar putih ditangannya pada Tenten. Airmata Tenten pun langsung mengalir melihat betapa manisnya Neji saat ini, betapa terharunya ia melihat Neji menyanyikan lagu kesukaan mereka berdua.

**So if you need me**

**And baby I make you feel alive**

**I know I must be doing**

**Doing something right~**

"Happy anniversary dua tahun hubungan kita, Tenten. Aku tidak bisa berkata banyak. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih selalu menemaniku dua tahun ini dan seterusnya. Aku mencintaimu," ucap Neji tegas dan singkat. Diberi tepuk tangan oleh seluruh anak yang dikelas itu, termasuk Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Hinata, Sai, dan Sasuke.

"Neji, terima kasih juga dua tahun ini. Hiks, aku juga mencintaimu," balas Tenten sambil meneteskan airmata saking terharunya. "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis?" tanya Neji pelan sambil mengelus kepala Tenten. "Aku menangis tepat pada waktunya. Di waktu yang bahagia," jawab Tenten dengan senyuman manisnya. Neji pun ikut tersenyum dan menengok ke 7 teman baiknya. Ia pun tersadar, satu dari mereka tidak hadir disana. Sakura.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, jangan lupakan tentang rencana kita setelahnya!" tegas Neji dengan senyum tipis sambil mengenggam tangan kiri Tenten. Mereka semua pun berunding bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain.

.

.

.

Sakura's Pov

Tuhan, tolong putar kembali waktu... Jika tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, lebih baik aku tak usah mengenalnya dan cukup melihatnya dari jauh saja. Disini, diatap sekolah. Ia menyatakan perasaannya, ia memelukku dengan erat dan hangat. Disinilah tempat kenanganku dengannya, dimana kami selalu menyelesaikan masalah-masalah kami, dimana kami berbagi kehangatan. Wajah cemberutnya, manjanya, kehangatan yang ia lakukan dengan perbuatan dan bukan dengan omong kosong. Aku ingin Sasuke-kun yang ada diwaktu itu. Ku mohon, Tuhan. Hentikan waktu dan putar kembali waktu.

End Sakura's Pov

Normal Pov

Airmata Sakura pun mengering, ia sedang merenungi apa kesalahannya pada Sasuke selama ini hingga Sasuke berani bermain belakang secara terang-terangan seperti itu. Apalagi dengan sahabat karibnya sedari kecil. Ia pun berdiri dan menuju balkon atap, megenang kenangan-kenangan indahnya dengan Sasuke juga teman-teman baiknya. Ia sungguh membutuhkan ketenangan saat ini. Sakura menutup matanya dibawah langit biru cerah itu, rambutnya yang tergerai melambai-lambai tertiup hembusan angin yang lembut. Dengan airmatanya yang mengering itu, ia tersenyum dan mengikhlaskan hatinya untuk melepaskan Sasuke.

Sasuke-kun... Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu berada disisimu. Aku mencintaimu. Ku katakan itu tanpa ragu agar kau tahu sedikit saja betapa aku bahagia menjadi kekasihmu. Kau tahu? Aku ingin memukulmu dengan seluruh tenagaku, menyadarkanmu dari apa yang kau lakukan tadi. Berharap kau akan menyingkirkan gengsimu itu dan memelukku. Sayangnya, semua adalah realita. Hatimu telah berpaling pada... Sahabat karibku. Mau dikatakan apalagi? Kita tak akan pernah menyatu.

.

.

.

Tak terasa bel istirahat kedua pun berdering, dan Sakura pun masih setia di atap sekolah itu tanpa berniat turun. Ia sungguh masih sangat kecewa dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. "Hahhh, rasanya mataku bengkak akibat menangis terlalu lama," gumam Sakura sambil menutup matanya. Ia pun mendengarkan lagu favoritnya, sekaligus lagu kenangannya dengan Sasuke lewat I-phone kesayangannya. Ia tetap memejamkan matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin sore itu.

1 jam kemudian, bel pulang pun berbunyi. Sakura masih tetap disana, tak mau beranjak dari tempat itu. Ia akan kembali kekelas untuk mengambil tasnya jika seluruh teman-temannya sudah pulang. Setelah 20 menit menunggu, ia pun beranjak dan turun dari tempat itu menuju kelasnya. Ia melihat sekeliling, dan ternyata sudah lumayan sepi. Hanya beberapa anak yang masih berlalu lalang. Ia pun menghela nafas lega, ia sungguh tak siap menatap mata onyx hitam milik Sasuke. Ia pun sungguh tak siap menyaksikan adegan mesra antara Sasuke dan Ino, serta perlakuan sahabat-sahabatnya yang berubah drastis.

Setelah sampai, ia pun membuka pintu kelasnya dan suasana disanapun sepi mencekam. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Langit sore pun memantul dari jendela kelasnya. Ia pun mengambil tasnya dan menemukan sebuah kertas bertuliskan..

1. YAMANAKA'S SALON

Ia pun mengerutkan alisnya, tanda ia bingung dengan maksud kalimat itu. 'Yamanaka's Salon adalah salon milik keluarga Ino, apa mungkin aku harus kesana?' batin Sakura. Ia pun menyimpan kertas itu didalam tasnya. Dan, bergegas menuju Yamanaka's Salon untuk mengetahui maksud dari kertas misterius itu.

Setelah sampai, ia pun langsung memasuki salon itu. Dan setibanya ia didalam, ia pun ditarik oleh beberapa pegawai disana dan mereka langsung menyuruh Sakura untuk mandi terlebih dahulu di kamar mandi khusus. Setelah itu dengan sigap, para pegawai itu memoles Sakura dari atas sampai bawah dan jadilah Sakura yang cantik. Dengan make up natural juga rambut merah muda panjangnya di gerai dan diblow halus.

Baru saja Sakura ingin bertanya, tiba-tiba salah satu pegawai disana memberi Sakura sebuah kertas lagi, yang bertuliskan..

2. HYUUGA'S DRESS AND SHOES

"Ini? Toko dress milik keluarga Hinata dan Neji. Apa maksud semua ini?" setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia pun bergegas menuju Hyuuga's Dress and Shoes. Dan, betul saja. Setelah sampai, ia pun dibujuk dan ditarik menuju ruang ganti tanpa memilih dress apa yang akan digunakan olehnya. Sakura pun dengan tampang linglung langsung masuk dan dibantu oleh seorang pegawai untuk memakaikan dress yang cantik berwarna soft pink itu. Ia pun langsung menghadap cermin besar, dan ia sungguh tak percaya, betapa cantiknya ia saat ini.

"Aku..Aku cantik sekali," gumam Sakura pelan. "Benar, anda sangat cantik dengan dress spesial itu, Nona. Selanjutnya, anda akan memilih sepatu untuk anda pakai," ujar sang pegawai sambil tersenyum. "A-ah? Baiklah, tetapi... Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Sakura bertanya sambil berjalan dibelakang sang pegawai ke bagian sepatu. Pegawai itu hanya terdiam dan tersenyum, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Setelah sampai, terdapat banyak sepatu-sepatu mewah khusus lelaki, dan high heels mewah khusus wanita. Sang pegawai mengambil salah satu sepasang high heels berwarna hitam setinggi 5cm, dan memakaikannya pada Sakura yang masih menganga melihat sepatu-sepatu mewah itu.

'Shannaroooo! Aku akan meminta beberapa untuk kaa-chan dan tou-chan!' batin inner Sakura mulai berkeliaran.

Ia pun tersadar melihat kakinya yang berkulit putih susu itu sudah terbalut high heels hitam berkilau. Sangat pas dengan kakinya yanh putih. Terlihat kontras. Ia pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan dan tersenyum. Ia pun membayangkan Sasuke ada disini dan memuji penampilannya saat ini. Ia pun sedikit menitikkan airmata mengingat Sasuke. Dan, pegawai itu menghampirinya lalu memberikan kertas ketiga yang bertuliskan..

3. TUNGGU SASORI.

"Ehhh? Nii-chan?!" Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan menatap kertas itu dengan seksama. 'Ini sudah membuatku bingung! Aku akan gila dan pegawai-pegawai itu tak ada yang menjawab kebingunganku!' batin Sakura kesal.

**Tin! Tin! **

Bunyi klakson mobil dari luar toko membuat Sakura kaget. Ia pun mengintip dari jendela kaca dan ternyata itu adalah kakaknya, Sasori yang ia tunggu. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia pun membawa baju sekolah dalam plastik putih serta tas merah mudanya. Sasori yang melihat adiknya kesusahan berjalan dengan high heels sambil membawa barang-barangnya hanya terpana. Mengapa terpana? Karena, baru pertama kalinya Sasori melihat adiknya yang manja itu sangat anggun dengan balutan dress berwarna soft pink juga high heels hitam berkilau menghiasi kaki mulusnya.

'Kau sudah semakin besar saja, Sakura. Aku akan rindu menjahilimu jika nanti kau semakin bertambah tua dan direbut oleh Uchiha bungsu itu" Sasori menutup matanya membayangkan Sakura akan bertambah umur setiap tahunnya.

"NII-CHANNN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIDALAM?! BUKA PINTU MOBILNYA! BERAT TAHU!"Sakura berteriak agak kencang membuat Sasori membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia pun membuka pintunya dan Sakura pun masuk dan duduk di samping Sasori. Sasori hanya diam, menghidupkan mesin mobil lalu melaju agak sedikit kencang karena terburu-buru.

"Bisakah kau sedikit memelankan laju mobil ini, Nii-chan? Kita akan kemana? Mengapa kau yang menjemputku?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap kakaknya yang sedang serius menyetir. Kakaknya pun hanya menjawab singkat, "Tidak. Rahasia. Dan, Aku kakakmu jadi wajar jika aku menjemputmu," Sasori menjawab dengan pandangan masih lurus kedepan.

"Huh, susah berbicara dengan orang susah lebih baik tak usah!" dengan kesal, Sakura memasang wajah cemberut.

'Sabar, Sasori~ Sabar pada adikmu ini, Sasori~' Sasori mengertakkan bibirnya melirik Sakura kesal.

20 menit berlalu, dan Sasori menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumahnya. Lalu, membawa plastik yang berisi baju sekolah Sakura dan tas sekolah Sakura. "Turunlah, Sakura!" perintah Sasori. "Eh kita pulang? Ku kira kau akan membawaku ke istana," Sakura pun turun dan berujar dalam hatinya..

"Lalu, jika Nii-chan menjemputku untuk pulang kerumah, apa maksud kertas-kertas itu? Mengapa aku memakai dress ini? Mengapa aku di dandani secantik ini? Ini tak masuk akal'

Sakura pun membuka pintu rumahnya dan keadaan gelap menyambutnya. Ia pun menengok ke arah Sasori, " Nii-chan, kau dimana? Apakah disini mati lampu?!" Sasori yang tak terlihat pun hanya membalas pertanyaannya dalam kegelapan, "Nyalakan saklar lampunya," Sakura pun meraba-raba dinding yang dingin. Ia juga sempat tersandung akibat memakai high heels. Setelah menemukan tombol lampunya, ia pun menekannya..

**Klik!**

Alunan piano mengalun dari sudut ruangan. Piano hitam itu dimainkan oleh seorang gadis berambut indigo, ialah sang sahabat dari Sakura. Hyuuga Hinata. Tak hanya Hinata, semua orang-orang yang ia kenal pun ada diruangan itu dan memakai pakaian-pakaian rapi. Termasuk orang tuanya yang tersenyum di dekat tangga rumahnya. Juga sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain seperti Ino, Tenten, Temari, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sai juga tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Ia pun memasang wajah bingung, dan tak mengerti. Mengapa orang-orang yang mengecewakannya hari ini ada didalam rumahnya? Lalu, memakai pakaian resmi seperti dirinya? Semuanya pun seperti itu. Sakura pun tak tahu jawaban dari semua itu dan berpikir ini semua ... Terdengarlah suara yang sangat Sakura kenali san Sakura rindukan. Ya, suara milik Uchiha Sasuke..

**( 3 ) People say we shouldn't be together**

**We're too young to know about forever**

**But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about **

Sakura pun mengenali lagu yang dinyanyikan saat ini. Ini adalah lagu kesukaan Sasuke dan dirinya. Ia pun mencari dan terus mencari dimana suara itu berasal. Muncullah sang pangeran yang tengah menuruni tangga rumahnya sambil membawa bunga lily putih dangan rangkaian indah kesukaan Sakura.

**Cause this love is only getting stronger**

**So I don't wanna wait any longer**

**I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl**

**Oh~**

Sasuke masih terus berjalan menghampiri Sakura sambil tetap bernyanyi, tak peduli seberapa gengsi yang ia buang. Ia terus bernyanyi dan bernyanyi. Untuk kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura.

**They don't know about the things we do**

**They don't know about the I love you's**

**But I bet you if they only knew**

**They will be jealous of us**

**They don't know about the up all night's**

**They don't know I've waited all my life**

**Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby, they don't know about**

**They don't know about us~**

**They don't know how special you are**

**They don't know what you've done to my heart**

**They can say anything they want**

**Cause they don't know about us**

**They don't know about the things we do**

**They don't know about the I love you's**

**But I bet you if they only knew**

**They will be jealous of us**

**They don't know about the up all night's**

**The y don't know I've waited all my life**

**Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby... They don't know about**

**They don't know about us...**

**"Happy Birthday, Sakura," **ujar Sasuke dengan senyum tampannya, sambil memberikan rangkaian bunga lily itu pada Sakura. Semua yang berada disana langsunh bertepuk tangan dan berteriak, "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARUNO SAKURA!" **Sakura pun menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya dan menghambur dalam pelukan Sasuke tanpa peduli banyak orang yang melihatnya. Ia sungguh menyukai lagu itu dan suara juga menyukai teriakan nyaring teman-temannya. Sasuke pun terkaget melihat air mata Sakura yang mengalir deras.

"Mengapa kau menangis? Ini hari ulang tahunmu, Sakura," tanya Sasuke sambil membalas memeluk Sakura. "Hik-Hiks, k-kau jahat, Sasuke-kun! Kau bilang kau mencintai Ino! Hiks," jawab Sakura dengan sesegukan. "Aku hanya bersandiwara, Sakura. Maafkan aku," balas Sasuke dengan tenang sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu! Kita harus merayakannya! Dan, maafkan sahabat-sahabatmu yang cantik ini, Forehead-ku!" Ino dan yang lainnya menghampiri pasangan itu . Mereka sungguh ingin meminta maaf pada Sakura karena membuat Sakura sedih hari ini. "Kaliannn~ Aku sayang kalian! Terima kasih, Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada keempat lelaki tampan di belakang mereka. "Terima kasih juga, Naruto, Neji, Sai dan Shikamaru!"

Mereka pun kembali ke tengah ruangan. Sakura dan Sasuke menuju tempat dimana kue ulang tahun Sakura berada. Kue yang dipesan langsung oleh Sasuke dari luar kota. Disebelah kue ulang tahun bertopping caramel cair itu, terdapat kue tiramisu besar buatan Ibu dari Sakura, Haruno Mebuki.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nak. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu ada disisimu," ucap sang Ibu sambil memeluk sang anak dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Kaa-chan," balas Sakura. Kemudian, beralihlah pelukan itu pada sang ayah. Ayah kesayangan Sakura, Haruno Kizashi. "Happy birthday, Gadis kecilku. Tetaplah menjadi gadis kecilku yang manis~" ujar sang ayah dengan nada meledek. "Terima kasih, Tou-chan," lalu berkata, "Kakakmu ingin berkata sesuatu,"

Sakura pun menengok ke arah kakak kandungnya, Haruno Sasori. Sasori pun berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan mencium kepala Sakura dengan sayang. Ia sungguh sayang pada adik kecilnya ini. Tak menyangka secepat itu mereka tumbuh menjadi lelaki dan gadis dewasa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, adikku. Aku sayang padamu," ucap Sasori dengan senyuman manis andalannya, membuat gadis-gadis disana girang sekaligus iri melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, Onii-chan. Terima kasih juga sudah menjagaku dari kecil hingga sekarang. Aku takkan bisa seperti ini tanpa keluarga kecilku, sahabat-sahabatku, teman-temanku, juga kekasihku," Sakura berbicara sambil menatap sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

Sakura pun beranjak dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, terima kasih untuk semua ini. Aku sungguh tak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku pun lupa pada hari ulang tahunku karena memikirkanmu, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke. Sasuke pun menjawabnya dengan singkat, "Aku melakukan ini karena aku.. Mencintaimu,"

"Aku tahu itu, dan aku sangat tahu itu. Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai pangeran es berhati dingin. Bagiku, kau bukanlah es. Kau bisa menjadi apapun. Jika kau dingin, kau bisa sedingin es. Jika kau marah, kau bisa sepanas api. Jika kau diam, kau bisa setenang air. Jika kau tersenyum, kau bisa secerah bintang dan bulan. Jika kau bilang kau mencintaiku, aku merasa kau lebih hangat dari mentari saat ini," Sasuke pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ia pun memeluk Sakura sekali lagi.

"Bahkan di hari ulang tahunmu, sempat-sempatnya kau membuatku tersenyum... **Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sakura. Semoga kau selalu bahagia bersamaku," **

**The End**

**OMAKE~**

"Sakura-chan! Ayo cepat potong kuenya! Aku sudah tak sabar ingin mencoba kue itu!" Naruto yang paling tergiur bersama Chouji pun berteriak pada pasangan SasuSaku yang tengah berpelukan. Mendengar teriakan nyaring dan cempreng dari Naruto, mereka pun melepas pelukan hangat itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" ujar Sakura dengan kesal. Ia pun berjalan diiringi Sasuke disisi kirinya sambil berpegangan tangan, mereka terlihat seperti pangeran dan putri dengan stelan jas dan dress mewah itu. Tenten pun sedang mengobrol dengan Neji, Shikamaru dan Temari sedang bertengkar karena Shikamaru ketiduran (lagi), Ino dan Sai tengah bermesraan sambil mengobrol. Berbeda lagi dengan Naruto, ia terlihat tak sabar ingin mencoba kuenya. Ia takut semua kuenya ludes oleh Chouji, maka ia ambil start duluan.

"Lama sekali! Sakura-chan~ cepatlah!" Ia pun menumpu tangannya di meja dimana kue-kue itu berada. Saking pegalnya berdiri. "Akh-akhirnya datang!" Naruto dengan keras memukul meja karena girang, tak tahu bahwa posisi kue itu sudah miring. Naruto pun menyenggol meja itu tanpa sengaja untuk memanggil teman-temannya. Dan..

**PRANGGG! BRUKK NYRRRTT TRANGGGG!**

Semuanya terdiam. Tak ada yang berani berbicara. Semua membelalakkan matanya dan meneguk ludah. Terutama, sang pelaku yang menjadi tersangka menjatuhkan kue paling besar di meja itu,

Glek~

'Mati aku!'

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MATI KAUUUUUU! SHANNAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**BUGGGGH! BRAKKKK! BRUK!**

"Naruto pingsan!"

"Mendokusai! Gotong dia!"

"Dasar bodoh! Kue ulang tahun yang paling besar justru hancur karena Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun? Daijoubu?"

"Lebih baik kita buang dia ditempat sampah saja, bagaimana?"

"Hn, ide yang bagus, Kiba,"

"Tunggu, masukkan ia dalam karung bekas membawa makanan kambing ini saja?"

"Naruto! Jika kau bangun, kau masih harus merasakan SHANNARO HELL-ku!"

"Hn, sekarang saja, Sakura?"

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun,"

**"**TUNGGUUUUU!"

**BUGGGGGH! BRUKKKK!**

.

,

.

HALLO everyone! Pink disini membuat fic tentang Sakura's Birthday. Karena hari ini adalah hari apa? 28 Maret! Yaps hari ulang tahun Sakura XD semoga jodoh sama Sasuke dengan cepat selesai dengan perangnya! Fic ini masih banyak kesalahan, karena mengetik disela kesibukan memang tak enak... HUHU.

Untuk lagunya.

1. Justin Bieber ft Nicki Minaj - Beauty & a Beat

2, Westlife - Something Right

3. One Direction - They Don't Know About Us

Happy reading, readers!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARUNO SAKURA! keep love Sasuke. always be a lover and a fighter. **

Mind to RnR? :)

With Love,

Pink Princess Barbie

'

"


End file.
